LOVE is Morethan Anything
by runashine88
Summary: apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kyu ? mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang yang benar-benar brengsek, namun menjadi seorang yang sangat sangat rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Kyumin, Sibum, Hanchul. GS for Kibum, Sungmin. Yaoi for Hanchul. chap 2 is UP !
1. Chapter 1

LOVE is Morethan Anything

Summary:

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kyu ?

mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang yang benar-benar brengsek,

namun menjadi seorang yang sangat sangat rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: family, litlle humor, drama

~~ at Kedai Es Krim ~~

"Kyu, mau sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu ?, ingat masalalu appa mu bukan lah suatu alasan untuk sikapmu yang sekarang, kau tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini Kyu,," ucap seorang yeoja imut itu,, ia kini tengah menasehati teman nya, yang memiliki sifat sangat tidak bisa di katakan baik.

"sudahlah min, kamu gak perlu nasehatin aku terus, capek tau dengerin kamu marah-marah terus tiap hari,emang kamu ga cape marah marah terus ?" anak yang bernama Kyu itu tetap saja cuek terhadap apa yang di ucsapkan temannya, dan tetap lahap memakan es krim favoritnya.  
yup mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling kenal sejak mereka masih di Taman Kanak-kanak. Dan kini mereka tengah asik mengobrol –read : debat- di salah satu kedai eskrim, mereka berbicara tentang sikap kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin liar, dan tak terkendali.

"aku takan pernah bosan dan lelah CHO KYUHYUN, aku sudah muak dengan sikap mu yang semakin hari semakin tak biasa di atur" oke kalau sungmin sudah memanggil nama orang itu dengan lengkap. itu tandanya ia tengah benar-benar serius.

"Ter-se-rah apa katamu Lee Sungmin, aku mau pergi aku masih ada urusan,"  
"yaaa,,, kau mau kemana ? bertemu dengan pelacur sewaan mu lagi eoh ? dan membawanya kerumah ? blum puas kau membuat appa mu tersiksa dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini hah ?"  
"bukan urusan mu sungmin,, dan sekali lagi aku camkan, jangan karena kita sudah kenal sejak lama jadi kau kau berhak mengatur hidupku, Jangan harap,,"  
"yaa, CHO KYUHYUN,, dengarkan aku,,"  
dan Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih duduk terpaku karena Kyuhyun yang selalu sajah tak pernah menghiraukannya,

"bocah setan itu lagi Min ?"  
seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap datang menghampiri Sungmin yang kini berwajah murung

"ah, kau Siwon,, knpa kau ada di sini ?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Min,,"  
"ah,, iya,, maaf,, aku sudah tak tau lagi harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap nya,, semakin hari semakin tak bisa di kendalikan,"  
"haaahhh,, anak itu memang sangat sulit tuk di mengerti,, bisa-bisa nya kau tahan berteman dengan nya min,,"  
"sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang jahat, hanya saja, kalau... ah sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas dia."  
"ya sudah, habis ini kau mau kemana ? biar ku antar,"  
"gak usah, habis ini aku masih ada jam kuliah, klau mau pergi duluan saja, aku masih ingin di sini,"  
"ya sdah aku mau pergi ketempat pacar ku dulu ya,, bye,,"  
"heyy,, sejak kapan kau punya pacar ?"  
"nanti akan ku ceritakan"  
dan setelah itu siwon pun pergi dari kedai tersebut, sungmin mengamati kepergian Siwon, sampai mobil pemuda itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

~~ at Kediaman keluarga CHO ~~

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah menggenggam sehelai saputangan dan bulir bulir airmata pun tak mampu ia bendung.

"chagi, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal, ku mohon kebalilah,, hikss"

ya dia adalah Cho Hangeng, ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Pemuda urakan yang slalu berganti-ganti pasangan.

Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa Kyu bersikap demikian, mudah saja dijawab.  
Kyu membenci wanita, karena menurutnya wanta lah yang membuat ayahnya demikian. Stiap kali kyu bertanya mengapa ia tak pernah tau seperti apa ibunya, sang ayah tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dan ayahnya akan terlihat sedih dan seakan penuh rasa sakit di dalah hatinya, dan ia beranggapan sang ibu telah melukai ayah nya dan ia benar-benar membenci wanita itu meskipun ia tak pernah tau seperti apa raut wajah ibunya.

Kyuhyun pulang kerumah ketika hampir tengah malam. Entah apa yang ia lakukan seharian ini, dan saat ia menuju kamarnya di ia melewati kamar ayahnya, mendengar suara suara isakan di sana kyu langsung berinisiatif untuk masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi.  
"appa, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Cho hangeng yangsaat itu sedang menggenggam saputangan langsung menyembunyikan saputangan itu di balik bantal.

"K-Kyu, kau baru pulang,,"  
"hhhhh sapu tangan itu lagi ?" kyu menghela nafas mengambil jeda di antara kaata-katanya  
"apa appa tau, di luarsana masih banyak wanita lain, dan kalau appa mau appa bisa menikahi salah satunya, aku tak bisa melihat appa tiap malam menangisi saputangan itu, dan lagi appa juga perlu ada yang mengurus kan, aku tak mungkin bisa menemani apa setiap waktu, kalau appa menikah lagi paling tidak ada yang menemani mu, apa appa tidak mau ? kenapa appa terus saja memikirkan orang tak tau diri sepertinya, menjijikan"  
-PLLAKKK-  
sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kiri milik Kyuhyun, pipi putih pucat itu kini berubah menjadi merah dengan gambar khas telapak tangan.  
"sudah cukup CHO KYUHYUN, tak bisakah kau menghargai ibumu ? aku sangat mencintainya, dan sampaikapan pun akan tetap mencintainya, aku tak ingin menggantikan posisinya dengan siapapun, aku hanya mencintainya Cho Kyuhyun, dan satu lagi, berhenti menghina ibumu sendiri, dia itu sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun kau harus tau itu."  
"lalu kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku ? kenapa ? kalau dia sangat menyayangi ku harusnya dia ada di sini bersama kita, bukan nya pergi meninggalkan kita dan tak tau ada di mana,, aku muak dengan semua ini, AKU MUAK. Aku lelah membenci setiap wanita di dunia ini, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti membencinya, hikksss" airmata pun tak bisa lagi kyu tahan, ia menangis. ya,, seorang yang di kenal pria paling brengsek di kampus nya itu, tengah menagis, menangisi nasibnya yang ia anggap sangat tidak beruntung.

"hentikan Kyu, aku minta kau keluar daru kamarku,"  
dan dengan langkah gontai kyu berjalan meninggalkan kamar ayahnya, dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.  
ia menangis di dalam kamarnya sampai ia tertidur, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil,  
apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kyu ? mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang yang benar-benar brengsek, namun menjadi seorang yang sangat sangat rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

~~ TBC/END ? ~~


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE is Morethan Anything

Summary:

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kyu ?

mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang yang benar-benar brengsek,

namun menjadi seorang yang sangat sangat rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: family, litlle humor, drama

thanks ya buat

nurmakyuhyun, lyaSiBum :  
pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab, seiring dengan berjalan nya cerita ini berjalan  
hhohooo

chap 1

"sudah cukup CHO KYUHYUN, tak bisakah kau menghargai ibumu ? aku sangat mencintainya, dan sampaikapan pun akan tetap mencintainya, aku tak ingin menggantikan posisinya dengan siapapun, aku hanya mencintainya Cho Kyuhyun, dan satu lagi, berhenti menghina ibumu sendiri, dia itu sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun kau harus tau itu."  
"lalu kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku ? kenapa ? kalau dia sangat menyayangi ku harusnya dia ada di sini bersama kita, bukan nya pergi meninggalkan kita dan tak tau ada di mana,, aku muak dengan semua ini, AKU MUAK. Aku lelah membenci setiap wanita di dunia ini, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti membencinya, hikksss" airmata pun tak bisa lagi kyu tahan, ia menangis. ya,, seorang yang di kenal pria paling brengsek di kampus nya itu, tengah menagis, menangisi nasibnya yang ia anggap sangat tidak beruntung.

"hentikan Kyu, aku minta kau keluar daru kamarku,"  
dan dengan langkah gontai kyu berjalan meninggalkan kamar ayahnya, dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.  
ia menangis di dalam kamarnya sampai ia tertidur, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun masih terdengar isakan-isakan kecil,

Chap 2

Cho Kyuhun adalah seorang anak dari pengusaha terkenal bernama Cho Hangeng. Kini dia terdaftar sebagai seorang mahasiswa di Seoul university, dia juga di kenal sebagai pria brengsek di kalangan mahasiswa lainnya. Bagaimana dia tidak di cap sebagai pria brengsek, dalam 1 bulan ini saja sudah 3 mahasiswi yang di tiduri nya, dan itu belum menghitung berapa jumblah pelacur yang sering di sewanya.

Tapi ada 1 orang yang tetap setia menemaninya, dalam keadaan apapun dia pasti tetap berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Entah itu untuk memarahinya, memukulnya atau bahkan menghiburnya saat dia menangis. Ya, dia adalah Lee Sungmin, dia adalah seorang yeoja cantik nan imut-imut yang slalu menemani Kyuhyun. dari semenjak dia masih di taman kanak kanak, mereka memang slalu bersama, karena memang rumah sungmin dan Kyu bersebelahan. Terlebih di masa kecil mereka kyu banyak di jauhi teman2 nya karena di anggap aneh. Mereka merasa aneh karena kyu tidak memiliki ibu, dan tidak tau apapun tentang ibunya, ayahnya pun tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang sang ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

Dan latar belakang itulah yang membuat Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu membenci Yeoja, dan merasa ingin membuat seluruh yeoja di dunia ini merasakan seperti apa rasa sakit yang slama ini dia rasakan selama ini.  
Ironis memang tapi seperti itulah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, tetapi tidak untuk kebahagiaannya. Beruntunglah dia yang masih memiliki Lee Sungmin yang tetap slalu di sisinya, yang tak bosan-bosannya akan memarahi dia.

~~ at KAMPUS ~~

"kyu, apa malam ini kau ada waktu ?" tanya seorang yoeja centil yang datang menghampiri kyuhyun saat dia tengah berjalan di halaman parkir kampusnya.

"maaf aku sibuk,"  
"hanya sebentar kyu, aku yakin kau takan menyesal kalau kau datang di pestaku, di sana bnyak wanita-wanita cantik loh,,"  
"yaaakk,, seohyun, bisa kah kau sehari saja tidak mengganggu ku ?."

Yups, gadis itu adalah Seohyun atau lebih tepatnya Seo Joohyun, seperti apa yang Kyu bilang tadi bahwa setiap hari dia selalu saja mengganggu nya, bahkan dia pernah nekat tengah malam datang ke rumah Kyuhyun hanya untuk mengajaknya minum-minum. Benar benar gadis yang nekat.

"kyu, aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu datang di acara pembukaan club baru milik teman oppa ku, kalau kau berminat kau boleh datang, ini alamatnya, kalau kau tidak mau, buang saja ini,,"  
dan gadis bernama seohyun itupun pergi setelah memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat club tersebut.  
utuk sejenak kyu beerfikir, 'tak ada salahnya juga aku datang, mungkin aku bisa merleks kan fikiranku sejenak di sana' batin kyuhyun.  
"kau kenapa kyu ?" sebuah suara mengangetkan lamunannya dari arah belakang,

"ah kau min, sedang apa kamu di sini ?"  
"mau kuliah lah kyu, mau apa lagi ? harusnya aku yang tanya,, tumben pagi-pagi dah nyampe, biasanya jam pertama kamu bolos,"

Dan mereka pun berbincang2 menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sampai di sebuah persimpangan koridor, dimana kyuhyun harus berjalan lurus, sedangkan sungmin ke arah kiri, kyuhyun menghentikan langkah sungmin dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"min, nanti malam kamu mau ga temenin aku,"  
"tumben kamu ngajak aku, emang kemana kyu?"  
"ini, aku di kasih alamat tempat club baru, katanya nanti malem mau di adain pembukaan nya, kamu dateng sama aku yaa,,"  
"ya udah iya, tapi jangan smpe mabuk ya, aku ga mau klo harus pulang sambil memapah kamua sampe rumah,"  
"heheee, tenang aja, kan kamu sahabat ku yang paling cantik minnie, byee, sampai ketemu nanti malem yaa, jam 9, aku jemput kamu,,"

-Blluussshhhh-

Sontak wajahnya memerah mendengar pujian dari kyuhyun, walau pun terdengar seperti gurauan belaka, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahnya merona seperti kepiting rebus karenanya.

o0o o0o o0o

~~ at kediaman keluarga LEE ~~

"min,, cepat lah.. ini udah mau jam 9, kamu blom selesai aja dandan nya,, dandan model apaan sih ? lamanya kaya penganten aja kamu,,"

Teriak kyuhyun di depan kamar sungmin, jangan tanya kenapa kyu bisa ada di depan kamar sungmin. Jelas aja kyu bebas keluar masuk rumah itu dari kecil, bahkan kamar sungmin sendiri adalah kamar ke-2 baginya.  
"bentar dong kyu,, 5 menit lagi,"  
"dari tadi 5 menit mulu, aku buka sekarang yaaa"  
"hajiimaannn ! klo kamu brani buka aku ga mau temenin kamu malam ini,,"  
"hhuhh,, dasar, ya udah aku tunggu di bawah aja,,"

5 menit kemudian, saat kyu tengah asik nonton TV bersama keluarga sungmin,

"kyu, ayo kita pergi,,"  
"dari taa...diiii keekk..."  
"kyu,, heellooo"  
kyu masihg terbengong bengong melihat penampilan sungmin,

"kyyuuhhuunnnn !"  
"aahh iyaaa min,, kamu cantik, ups,,"  
"kamu bilang apa tadi kyu ?"

"ah engga,, ayoo kita jalan,, kajja,,"

o0o o0o o0o

~~ at CLUB ~~

"hay kyu,, akhir nya kau mau datang juga,, owhh lihat siapa yang datang bersamamu "

"hahh,, bisa kah kau menjauh dari ku seo jooyhun-ssi ?"

"yak kyu,, tak usah seformal itu dengan ku,, aku bahkan lebih muda darimu,,"

"kalau begitu, menyingkir dari hadapan ku Yeoja menyebalkan, minggir,,"  
"ya ! cho kyuhyun !"

Dan kyuhyun pun meninggalkan gadis itu, ia menggandeng tangan sungmin menuju sebuah meja yang beraada di paling ujung, dengan harapan tak ada yang mengganggunya.

"kyu, aku pikir tadi kamu udah keterlaluan deh sama seohyun, dia kan Cuma nyapa kamu,"

"min, klo sekali dua kali nyapa sih gak kenapa, tapi dia tuh tiap hari, dan itu bikin aku risih,"

"bukan nya kamu suka ya klo bnyak cwe yang deketin kamu, trus ngegodain kamu,"

"aishh,, min,, bisa gak sih kamu ga ceramah di sini,,"

"aku bukan ceramah kyu,, tapi aku tuh..."

"hey, kalian juga ada di sini ?"

Belum sempat sungmin menyelesai kan kalimat nya, ada seorang pria datang dengan membawa pasangan nya, tapi...

"hey,, siwon,, kamu kesini juga ?"

"iya,, yang punya tempat ini kebetulan temen ku sendiri,, kalian sendiri kok bisa disini ?"

"owh, kyuhyun di undang sama adik nya yg punya tempat ini, trus dia ngajakin aku buat jaga2 klo aja dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti biasa,,"

"hey, min,, aku gak pernah bilang gitu kok,, kenapa kamu ngomong gitu ?"

"kan biasanya juga gitu kyu,,,"

"ah sudahlah,, ngomong-ngomong siapa yg dateng sama kamu? Cantik juga"

"heh,, jangan macem-macem kamu, dia itu pacarku tau,,"

"ah jinjja ?, kemapa kamu ga kenalin ke kita-kita ?"

Tiba-tiba sungmin berteriak antusias.

Sedangkan yeoja yang dari tadi di bicarakan hanya diam dan kadang-kadang menatap sinis pada orang-orang di hadapan nya

"namanya kim kibum, dia memang cantik, sangat-sangat cantik, bumie chagi,, kenalin, ini temen-temen ku, yg ini namanya sungmin,,"

"Lee Sungmin imnidaa,,,,"

"dan yang tampangnya mesum itu namanya kyuhyun, aku saranin kamu jangan deket-deket dia, dia tuh bahaya."

"yak choi siwon, aku tak seburuk itu,,  
hay,, Cho kyuhyun imnidaa,,"

Jawab kyu sambil mengeluarkan evil smile nya, entah kali ini rencana apa lagi yang ia rencanakan.

o0o o0o o0o

"kyu ini sudah malam, pulang yuk,"

"ah kamu baru juga jam 1 min,"

"1 jam matamu, ini sudah malam kyu,, ah salah, ini sudah hampir pagi, aku harus segera pulang,, nanti eomma dan appa ku marah kyu,,"

"ya sudah kita pulang sekarang,, siwon kami pulang duluan ya, sungmin sudah minta pulang,"

"kalau begitu kita sama sama aja keluar nya, kibum juga sepertinya sudah bosan berada di sni,, bumie ayo kita pulang,,"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"loh dia knapa ? dari tadi dia gak ngomong apa-apa, tapi sekali ngomong irit gitu, mana sinis lagi, dia beneran pacar mu ?" celetuk kyuhyun yang tanpa pikir-pikir itu.

"kyu bisa gak sih klo ngomong di pikir dulu ?"

"ya sudah kalian gak perlu berantem, dia emang gitu kok, tapi kalian tenang aja, besok juga aku sama dia akur lagi, hehee"

"yaudah klo gitu kita pamit ya,, byee"

"byee, ati-ati yaa"

o0o o0o o0o

~~ at Perjalanan Pulang ~~

"min, kira-kira cwek itu kenpa ya ? kok aneh gitu sih ? heran deh?"

"nanya tuh satu satu coba, jangan kroyokan, aku gak tau dia knpa, tapi kyak nya ada sesuatu dari dirinya, tapi apa ya ?"

"orang nanya ko malah bales nanya sih ? ehh tunggu min, ceweknya siwon tadi pake baju putih kan ?"

"iya"

"celana nya item kan ?"

"iya, knpa sih ?"

(bnyangin bajunya kayak yg di pke avril lavigne di MV what the hell)

"klo gituu kita mesti cepet cepet bantuin dia min ayo,,"

"bantuin apa kyu ?"  
"LIHAT ITUU !"

"AIGHO ! KIBUM !"

~~TBC~~

Keep review ya,,,  
review kalian adalah semangat buat ku,,,,  
^^


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE is Morethan Anything

Summary:

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kyu ?

mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang yang benar-benar brengsek,

namun menjadi seorang yang sangat sangat rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: family, litlle humor, drama

previous chap

~~ at Perjalanan Pulang ~~

"min, kira-kira cwek itu kenpa ya ? kok aneh gitu sih ? heran deh?"

"nanya tuh satu satu coba, jangan kroyokan, aku gak tau dia knpa, tapi kyak nya ada sesuatu dari dirinya, tapi apa ya ?"

"orang nanya ko malah bales nanya sih ? ehh tunggu min, ceweknya siwon tadi pake baju putih kan ?"

"iya"

"celana nya item kan ?"

"iya, knpa sih ?"

(bnyangin bajunya kayak yg di pke avril lavigne di MV what the hell)

"klo gituu kita mesti cepet cepet bantuin dia min ayo,,"

"bantuin apa kyu ?"  
"LIHAT ITUU !"

"AIGHO ! KIBUM !"

~||o0o||~

~||o0o||~

~||o0o||~

Chapter 3

Saat sumngmin dan kibum berjalan melewati jalan pertokoan yang sudah sepi Kyuhyun melihat segerombolan preman menghampiri seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui adalah Kibum, pacar dari temannya.

"HEY kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan paga yeoja itu haah ?"

"CIH, anak bau kencur, mau apa kau mengganggu kamu huh ?"

"kami bukan mau mengganggu mu, kami hanya datang untuk menjemput teman kami, apa itu salah ?"

Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada datar, berbeda dengan sungmin yang tadi berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

-braakk,buk,plak,brugh,duagh,dur-

%$^#& ) &$^%&#* )#*&$%&#( )&$^^#(#)&$%^$*#(#&$%$^$*#)($^%^

Perkelahian itu pun tak terhindarkan, kyuhyun dan sungmin memang telah lama menjadi partner di cabang taekwondo, dan sungmin pun mendapat julukan sang matrial arts, jadi tak heran walau pun mereka kalah body dan kalah jumblah dari preman-preman itu yang berjumlah 5 orang, tapi dengan talenta yang mereka miliki, mereka menang telak.

"kibum-ssi, gwenchana ?"

"hikss, hiksss,,,"

"aigho, kyu apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"aku gak ngapa-ngapain dia min, aku cuman tanya keadaan nya dia aja, tapi dia malah nangis,,"

"kibum, kamu knpa ?"

"hiikss, eomma, aku mau pulang,,"

"yasudah biar kami yang mengantar mu pulang ya,, kyu kamu gendong kibum ya, aku mau telfon orang tuaku dulu, aku takut mereka khawatir nanti,"

Dan setelah itu kibum pun tak sadarkan diri, alhasil kyuhyun lah yang menggendongnya.

o0o o0o o0o

Mereka bertiga akhirnya mengantarkan Kibum pulang, sebelum nya mereka menelfon siwon terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan di mana alamat rumah Kibum, tapi sayang telfonya tak diangkat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menggeledah tas Kibum dan mencari kartu identitasnya guna mencari tahu alamat Kibum.

~~ at Kediama Keluarga KIM ~~

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Kibum mereka langsung memencet bel rumah tersebut, cukup lama mereka menunggu sang punya rumah membukakan pintunya.

'sudah tidur mungkin' batin sungmin

"min, aku mau ngomong sesuatu"

"apa kyu, ngomong aja,,"

"aku kok ngerasa beda ya klo deket sama Kibum begini, ada sesuatu yang bikin aku nyaman, tapi knpa ya,,"

"Kyu, jangan bilang klo kamu mau jadiin dia sbagai korban kamu selanjutnya ?"

"engga Min, gini-gini juga aku masih punya perasaan Min, gak mungkin lah aku ngerebut dia dari Siwon si kuda liar itu"

"aisshh, kamu itu, terus maksud dari kata nyaman itu apa ?"

-Krriiieettt-

Baru saja kyuhyun akan menjawaab pertanyaan dari Sungmin, namun suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi semuanya.

Sesosok wajah yang cantik nampak dari balik pintu dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"siapa ya ?"

"Anyeong, maaf malam-malam mengganggu, kami kesini mau mengantarkan Kibum pulang"

"apa ? kibum ? Aighoo, Bumie, kamu kenapa sayang ? cepat bawa dia masuk dulu,,"

o0o o0o o0o

KIBUM SIDE STORY

o0o o0o o0o

Kim kibum, dia adalah sesosok yeoja yang sangat pendiam, bukan keinginan dia sepenuhnya atas sikap dan perilakunya slama ini, dia seperti karena lingkungan nya lah yang membuat dia benar benar menjadi yeoja yang sangat tertutup. Masa kecilnya tidak bisa di bilang bahagia, dia harus pindah pindah sekolah karena statusnya yang di anggap aneh oleh orang-orang, sehingga beberapa wali murid meminta pihak sekolah untuk memindahkan nya. Di sekolahnya yang baru pun tak jauh beda. Itu yang membuat sampai saat ini dia tak memiliki banyak teman, teman nya hanya satu, itu pun di kenalnya sewaktu ia duduk di bangu sekolah menengah atas, dia yang slalu menemani Kibum, mengiburnya, mengajaknya bicara walaupun sama sekali tak Kibum hiraukan. Membelanya ketika dia di bully teman teman nya yang lain, dan akhir-akhir ini statusnya telah berubah menjadi pacarnya. Ya dia adalah Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon adalah anak dari keluarga kaya raya yang sangat terpandang di kotanya, ia pun banyak di kenal orang karna keramahan nya, dan jangan lupa senyuman mautnya yang dapan meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dan kini dia berstatus sebagai pacar dari seorang Kim Kibum, seorang yeoja yang orang-orang bilang sangat aneh.

o0o o0o o0o

-kkrrrriiiinngggg-  
"hallo?"

"hallo, bumie, malam ini kita akan pergi ke pembukaan club punya teman ku jadi kamu siap2 ya, jam 10 aku jemput kamu di rumah, bye chagi,,"

-ppiippp-

"huh, apa-apaan dia seenaknya,,"

"siapa bumie ?"

Terdengar suara dari arah dapur yang tidak lain adalah sang eomma.

"Siwon, eomma,, dia mengajak ku jalan malam ini,,"

"bagus dong chagi,, itu artinya kamu ga perlu sendirian lagi malam ini,"

"Iya eomma, tapi aku malas,,"

"jangan banyak tapi, jam berapa dia akan menjemputmu ?"

"jam 10 malam ini,,"

"sekarang sudah jam 7 chagi, cepat makan, mandi lalu berdandan lahh yang cantik OK,,"

"eomma aku gak mau,, aku mau di rumah aja,, boleh yaa, ya yaaa, eoma canitk deh, aku mau di rumah ajaaa"

"Yak ! kim kibum, eomma ini namja, kamu masih aja bilang eomma cantik,"

"ya udah eomma jelek,,"

"yaakk kim kibum awas kau,, akan ku dandani kau dengan make-up yang tebal nanti,,"

"aaaaa... andwe eommaaa,,,"

Ya seperti inilah kibum bila sedang hanya berdua dengan eomma nya, dia berubah menjadi anak yang ceria. Tapi bila sudah berada di antara orang lain yang bukan eomma nya, dia akan menjadi kim kibum yang bungkam diam seribu bahasa, dan bicara seperlunya saja.

Dan aku pun tak salah ketik, dan kalian tak salah baca, bahwa di sana tertulis bahwa eomma nya adalah seorang namja, ya walau pun dia adalah namja tapi dia benar-benar ibu kandung dari kim kibum. Untuk ayahnya sendiri, kibum tak tau menau tentang itu, dan tidak mau tahu. Bahkan dia mempunyai trauma tersendiri dengan seorang pria yang baru di kenalnya. Dia bisa teriak histeris atau menangis saat itu juga bila ada pria asing yang mengganggunya. Dan semua alasan itu lah yang membuat orang-orang di sekitanya menyebut dia aneh.

Aneh karena ibunya adlah seorang namja, dan sangat ketakutan dengan pria yang menghampirinya.

o0o o0o o0o

~~~ at CLUB ~~

Saat ini kibum berada di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berpesta. Mereka menghampiri sebuah meja yang sudah ada 2 orang di sana, 1 namja dan 1 yeoja.

"siwon, kita cari tempat lain aja, aku ga nyaman di sini,"

"sebentar Bumie, di ujung sana ada temen ku, kita sapa mereka dulu ya,, kajja,,"

Akhirnya dengan malas Kibum di gandeng Siwon menuju tempat kedua temannya itu, setelah mereka berkenalan, mereka pun asik dengan perbincangan mereka sehingga kibum merasa di acuhkan.

'pria itu, bukan kah tadi dia menyebut namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, apa dia ada hubungan nya dengan orang yang bernama Cho itu ya ?'

Tanya kibum dalam batinnya.

#flash back:ON#

"eomma, kenapa eomma menangis lagi eoh ?"

"eomma tak apa chagi, eomma hanya,,, hanyaa..."

"hanya merindukan orang ber marga Cho itu ?"

Dan isakan sang eomma pun semakin keras di pelukan Kibum

"maaf kan eomma chagi,,"

"eomma jangan langis lagi dong, udah lupain aja semuanya, bukankah kita sudah bahagia dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang ? untuk apa mengharapkan dia terus ?"

"mianhae chagi, jeongmal mianhae,,"

#flash back:END#

Kibum POV

Aku putuskan untuk pulang sendiri dan menolak ajakan siwon untuk pulang bersamanya. Ah, udara malam ini sepertinya lebih dingin dari biasanya, sedikit menyesal karena tadi aku menolak ajakan siwon. Tapi aku bukan orang yang plinplan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahku yang jarak nya tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi ketika ak berjalan melewati sebuah gang di antara pertokoan yang sudah tutup, aku melihat segerombolan preman yang datang menghampiriku.

'aighoo, oh tuhan, aku mohon jangan sekarang' tangan ku terkepal eran sambil meremas ujung kaos yang ku kenakan.

Kakiku membatu seketika, bibir ku terasa kelu, ingin rasanya aku berlari dan teriak sekeras-keras nya, tapi aku tak bisa. Ya ini salah satu kelemahan ku, bulir-bulir airmata pun mulai jatuh di pipi ku.

'oh tuhan, apakan ini akan jadi akhir segalanya ?'

Dan saat preman-prenam itu mendekan aku menutup mataku dan...

-bbbuuuaaagggghhhh-

Terdengar suara seperti sebuah tinjuan.

"HEY kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan paga yeoja itu haah ?"

'suara itu, seperti suara sungmin'

"CIH, anak bau kencur, mau apa kau mengganggu kami huh ?"

"kami bukan mau mengganggu mu, kami hanya datang untuk menjemput teman kami, apa itu salah ?"

Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada datar, berbeda dengan sungmin yang tadi berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

-braakk,buk,plak,brugh,duagh,dur-

^ %$ * (*$#^%! (!)** ^%$*!)(*!#&%$*( &%$(

End Kibum POV

Perkelahian itu pun tak terhindarkan, dan kibum hanya bisa menangis sambil memanggil manggil eomma nya.

o0o o0o o0o

END KIBUM SIDE STORY

o0o o0o o0o

~~ at Kediaman Keluarga KIM ~~

"ajhuma, mianhae kami harus pulang, ini sudah hampir pagi,"

Kibum pun berpamitan pada kim Heechul

"ini sudah pukul 02.30 pagi, apa tidak sebaiknya kalian menginap di sini saja dulu ? besok pagi baru pulang, kasian kalau kalian harus membangunkan orang tua kalian, lagian bukankah kalian sudah minta ijin untuk mengantarkan anak ku kan ?"

"iya ajhuma,, tapii..."

"sudahlah, biar besok pagi aku yang menelfon orang tua kalian, bagaimana ?"

"aku sih terserah bagai mana sungmin saja,"

"kok aku sih kyu ?"

"sudah lah, lebih baik kalian tidur, mari aku antar, owh iya, aku hampir lupa, belum menanyakan siapa nama kalian,,"

"oh iya,, Lee Sungmin imnida,,"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Cho,,, Kyuu,, Hyuunn ?"

"iya ajhuma, kenapa ?"

"ahh,, tidak hanya saja nama mu mirip seperti,,,,"

"seperti ? apa ?"

~~TBC~~

thanks buat review nyaa  
maaf juga klo ternyata masih banyak typo-typo, dan blom sempet sebut satu satu  
makasih juga udah kritik dan saran, juga udah kasih tau letak kesalahan ku, maap banget ya,, aku kurang teliti..  
yang berkenan silahkan di Review lagi ^^,V


End file.
